


A Family Affair

by Miicah



Series: Westallen Week 2 - 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miicah/pseuds/Miicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were far from normal—so why should their wedding be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Westallen Week 2, Day 1: Wedding Day Surprise ~~or Body Swap~~
> 
> I wrote this before Season 2 started, of course (considering what happened with Henry and Ronnie).

Barry’s not sure what to think when Joe, Wally, Cisco, Ronnie, and even Dr. Stein rush into his room just as he finished getting ready to blindfold him and usher him into a waiting car (though he’s sure to ask them to watch the hair because contrary to popular belief it wasn’t as easy as it looked to achieve that perfect windswept appearance).

By the time they allow him to see again the speedster finds himself at Iron Heights, even more confused than when they first ‘kidnapped’ him. Instead of going to the regular plexiglass windows and telephones he’s gotten used to as an adult, the groom is led to a room he hasn’t been to since he was a kid, the large square one with round tables that’s supposed to be a little less damaging on an impressionable mind.

“Uh, guys,” he starts, wringing his hands together in agitation. It’s not that he didn’t want to see his dad on his wedding day— **god** , he wanted that more than anything, to see the pride in his eyes, to get some last-minute advice. But then he’d be reminded that his dad was behind bars and couldn’t be there in person, and that’d lead to being reminded that his mom couldn’t be there, either, and he’d just ended up being depressed on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life. Then his mood would rub off on Iris as it always did (and vice versa), and,  _holy crap_ , Iris would  **kill**  him if he was late on their wedding day.

But before the forensic scientist could vocalize how much he thought this visit was a bad idea, the door to the room opened and Barry turned to see his dad escorted by a couple of officers, dressed up in a tux—second-hand, but still. Bypassing the wardrobe change for the more important presence of father, Barry walked by to Henry and gave him a tight hug, which the older Allen returned ten-fold. When they pulled away, the former doctor held his son out at arm’s length, committing the sight of his son on his wedding day to memory.

“Hey, slugger, you clean up nicely, huh?” Henry joked as he patted Barry on the side of his arm.

Barry laughed, already feeling his eyes begin to water. “I figured the occasion called for it. But I can say the same about you. What’s this about?”

It was Henry’s turn to look confused, and the older man moved his gaze to Joe. “You didn’t tell him?”

At that moment, Caitlin, Linda, and Mrs. Stein entered, followed by a minister, before finally—

“Well, that would ruin the surprise, soon to be father-in-law.”

Iris appeared around the door, looking breathtaking in her wedding dress, and Barry could’ve sworn his heart stopped for a moment. She didn’t have her veil or her bouquet, not being allowed through security and all, but it didn’t take anything away from how gorgeous the reporter looked. After he got over his stunned state, Barry looked freaked out, because oh, god, wasn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?

“Iris, honey, what are you doing here?” Barry asked as he quickly closed the difference between them, running his hands down her bare arms comfortingly once he did.

She tiled her head and gave him a look that said, ‘Really? What do you think?’ “I’m here to get married, silly, unless you changed your mind?”

“ _No_ , god, of course not. But, the church…?”

“I never had any of that stuff booked in the first place,” Iris explained, loving the ‘I’m not following,’ look her husband-to-be gave to her because it made what she was about to tell him all worth it. “I never went through with all those wedding plans we made, Bar. None of it meant a thing if  **all**  of us couldn’t be there.” She looked meaningfully at Henry before returning her gaze to Barry. “I know how much it would mean for your dad to be here for this, and if he couldn’t come to the wedding, I thought, why not bring the wedding to him.”

Barry didn’t think he could love the woman in front of him more than he already did, but Iris never ceased to amaze him. She was right, of course, rarely was she not, but… “Iris, I…this means more than I can  _ever_  say, but you deserved all that fancy stuff. I want that for you.”

Iris shrugged, brushing it off. “That’s all it is, fancy stuff. There for a day. But family is forever, family means everything. We can always do a ‘proper’ wedding in the future. But right now, all I need for this special day is here in this room.”

If Barry grinned any wider she was sure he’d break his face in two; a look around at the others showed they were all as misty-eyed as the two of them here. Squeezing Iris’ hands tightly, the speedster squirmed, wanting so badly to kiss the daylights out of his fiancée but wanting to do something right that day, so he turned towards the minister. “You better marry us ASAP, sir, because I can’t wait a second more to make this woman my wife.”

The room filled with laughter before the priest opened his mouth to do as the man requested, and as the two gaze deeply into each other eyes they mouthed, “I love you,” to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping Henry would be out for their wedding and now that he is it can totally happen? I mean, if he comes back to town for that from wherever he went to. I'm still not over it. 
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://unleashwithin.tumblr.com/post/130076106566/a-family-affair), but I'm trying to post them everywhere now, yay!


End file.
